You saw nothing
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Set in the Live Action universe Theodore catches Brittany doing something shocking.


Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Jennette and Eleanor all sat on the couch watching tv simon noticed alvin had a grin on his face simon sighed knowing Alvin did something bad. "What did you do?" Simon asked Alvin just looked at him innocently "why whatever do you mean?" Before Simon could respond Brittany stomped in with a upset expression holding a pink shirt with a white stain on it "who did this?!she barked everyone looked at her confused "what?"Jeannette asked "Someone got their cum on my fucking favorite shirt that i got for my birthday,was it you simon?"she asked Simon shook his head no "no?"Brittany asked "It was me brit i cummed on your shirt."alvin said with a smile on his face but Brittany wasn't smiling "WHAT?!"she exclaimed "Brit it's simple when men jack off they cum." "You are disgusting alvin,and what did i tell you about going into my room?"Brittany shouted Alvin just shrugged his shoulders Brittany just growled at left simon just shook his head.

**The next day**

Theodore was watching spongebob with Jeanette Alvin simon and Eleanor went with dave to the groceries store Theodore felt bad for what Alvin to Brittany it was uncalled for so he got up from the couch to got apologize. Theodore approached the girls door but before he could knock he heard a soft moan coming from his room Theo approached the door with caution but saw it was open slightly the crack was big enough for him to walk in.

Theodore entered the room and immediately saw the most shocking thing he will ever see,Brittany was on the floor humping Alvin's pillow "Fuck with my stuff I'll fuck with yours."she mumbled "Brittany?"Theodore squeaked Brittany froze after hearing that she looked back at theodore "Theo?"she asked embarrassed theo slowly backed away all the way to the living room with a stuned expression on his face.

**Later that day**

Dinner was super awkward between Brittany and Theodore,Theodore stared at the ground and Brittany didn't take her eyes off her food. "Is something up Theo?"Alvin asked Theo knew he had to say something "Actually i.." Brittany's eyes widened and she began coughing on porpoise to change the subject she did that everytime Theodore spoke.

**Even later**

It was 10:00 at night and the chipmunks were asleep except Brittany and Theodore who were watching tv it was awkwardly quiet between them until Brittany sighed and grabbed Theo by his Green pajama shirt and said in a firm tone "We need to talk..in private." She turned off the Tv a Aggressively pulled theo into the kitchen and into one of the lower cabinets but not before grabbing her phone and turned on the flashlight she pinned theo against the wall and looked at him "Ok...let's get this cleared out...yes i was humping Alvin's pillow why?,because he ruined my shirt so i ruined something of his,the idea was to cum on the pillow in hopes he would see it but i couldn't because you saw me and Alvin returned but my plan is entirely ruined alvin is sleeping on the pillow as we speak which is payback in itself,now here's another thing theo i don't want you telling him what i did at any point in time understand?"Brittany asked Theodore was to frighten to answer "Because if you do i will never speak to you again..got it?"

Theodore only nodded and Brittany smiled rubbing his hair "Good,good boy." Brittany looked at her phone and Theo saw that opportunity to escape he tried to push the door "Hey!"Brittany exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Simon came out to use the bathroom but he heard Brittany's muffled voice and he noticed the bottom cabinet was shaking.

"Calm down...ow Theo that hurts...Relax Theo!" Then Brittany came out with her hair in a mess and her shirt was off her shoulder Simon stared at Theodore who looked around awkwardly and Brittany who glared at him "What?"she ask then she looked at herself then at Theodore she shook her head "Nothing happened,good night."then she went to her room Simon looked at Theodore and nodded "Got ya."


End file.
